


Mi Dulce Babymoth

by AbelCiffer



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelCiffer/pseuds/AbelCiffer
Summary: Valentino tiene una hija y su nombre es Vaggie. Él le da todo lo que quiera porque quiere mucho a su dulce Babymoth.Vaggie tiene un padre y su nombre es Valentino. Ella hace todo lo que le pide porque comprende que en el Infierno, más vale tener un padre como él que te proteja a tener que lidiar con monstruos peores.
Relationships: All characters/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Buena Chica

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a ti que le has dado la oportunidad a esta historia! No es la primera que escribo, pero sí la primera en la que manejo una temática tan particular. Unas advertencias vienen bien para los más sensibles, así que si no deseas leer un fanfic podrás toparte con escenas explícitas de sexo, tortura, abuso, y menciones de incesto, lo mejor será que des la vuelta.
> 
> Ahora una aclaración que también viene bien considerando lo imbéciles que las personas pueden llegar a ser por no tolerar algunos temas: Escribir sobre violación, abuso y tortura no me hace indiferente a esas situaciones y sus consecuencias. Y si crees que la gente va a empezar a creer que está bien herir a otra persona sólo porque lo leyó en un fanfic, de inmediato le estás quitando la responsabilidad que debe tener por las acciones que hace. 
> 
> Bien, ahora podemos hablar un poco sobre el fanfic en sí. Está ambientado exactamente después de que Valentino pone a trabajar a Angel en las calles para recuperar el dinero que perdió por no haber grabado el gangbang. Obviamente hay cabos sueltos que se resolverán en capítulos posteriores.
> 
> Mis previas lecturas del Marqués de Sade y George Bataille me ayudaron un poco con esto. Así que seguiré buscando más referencias para expender el mundo.

* * *

_"Ojala podamos ser desobedientes cada vez que recíbimos órdenes que humillan nuestra consciencia o violan nuestro sentido común"._

—Eduardo Galeano.

* * *

 _"Valió la maldita pena convencer a esos idiotas de venir a este sitio. Es una locura"_ , pensó mientras apresuraba su décimo trago de vodka. El estallido de luces neones junto a la estruendosa mezcla de ritmos del _deejay_ intensificó el efecto del líquido, ya de por si alterado con quién sabe qué cosas.

Sus ojos pronto buscaron la tenaz figura de una chica contorneando su cuerpo en una de las jaulas que colgaban del techo. Era preciosa con sus largas piernas y su abdomen firme, pero sí había algo que él adoraba era el movimiento de sus nalgas cuando movía las caderas como si estuviera montando a un hombre.

 _"Si hubiera convencido a más, tendría dinero suficiente para pedir un servicio privado"_ , después de todo, los servicios privados en los bares de Valentino eran bien conocidos por la mayoría de los habitantes de Ciudad Pentagrama.

Podías ser un libertino cualquiera, un verdugo, un caníbal o un asesino, y aun así siempre encontrarías un trabajador dispuesto a realizar toda clase de hazañas para satisfacer tus más perversos instintos. Valentino no discriminaba en cuanto a gustos. Pero los servicios que él brindaba no eran gratuitos ni baratos. El dinero abría las puertas del pequeño Paraíso y si corrías con la suerte de conocer a Valentino y haberle agradado, te concedería favores de los que nadie nunca se había quejado. Favores que incluían los más grandes placeres que una pobre alma desgracia como él sólo podía soñar.

Apenas había conseguido convencer a un grupo de demonios novatos de ir a _Babymoth_ a tomar unos tragos. Entre todos juntaron suficiente dinero para que no se les negara la entrada. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Engañar a recién llegados (los que tenían poco tiempo de haber caído en el infierno) para que le brindaran el poco efectivo que habían logrado conseguir en sus trabajos de mierda y hacer que los mastodontes que vigilaban los echaran tras susurrarles que no llevaban dinero mientras él se quedaba a disfrutar de su estafa, era como se ganaba la vida.

No le temía a las repercusiones. Muchos de los nuevos no duraban en este lugar. Las Purgas, los mismos demonios, el ambiente naturalmente caótico y destructivo del Infierno, reducían a sus enemigos. Siempre tenía cuidado al elegir a sus víctimas, por supuesto.

—Ah, hoy ha sido un día aburrido —dijo pidiendo otro trago a la bartender, una demonia con tres ojos y diez brazos que se movían diligentemente preparando cócteles a unos clientes, limpiando la barra o acomodando vasos y copas, todo al mismo tiempo—. Oye, ¿cuándo empezará la diversión aquí? Creí que los rumores de orgías los jueves eran verdad.

Ella le miró feamente con sus tres ojos. Mierda, sí había algo que extrañaba del mundo humano era la puñetera apariencia normal de las mujeres. No tenía nada en contra de las formas que tomaban los pecadores al caer aquí, pero no le agradaba tirarse a criaturas que parecían bestias o furros. Había pocas chicas que conservaran un mínimo de apariencia humana.

—Piérdete, idiota —dijo Giggy, la bartender—. La diversión que buscas no la encontrarás aquí con la poca pasta que cargas.

—¿Y qué sabes sobre eso, perra? Tengo la pasta suficiente para hacer que tu jefe te obligue a abrir las piernas para mí —sonrió con confianza—. Lástima que tu boca deforme no sea de mi agrado. No quisiera que me arrancaras la polla cuando te atragantes con ella.

—Tu polla no podría atragantar ni a una hormiga y es mejor que no hables del señor Valentino tan despreocupadamente. Estás en su territorio. Si tuvieras un cerebro en vez de mierda, te irías de aquí antes de que se descubra que engañaste a un montón de vagos inútiles para gastarte su dinero.

—¿Por qué te importa lo que le haga a unos pobres infelices, Giggy? —intervino una inesperada voz sedosa. Él volteó hacia su izquierda topándose con una mujer; la miró de arriba abajo deleitándose con su apariencia. No era como el monstruo con muchos brazos de Giggy, no, era una muchacha de figura delgada oculta en un abrigo rosa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Una suave estola cubría el cuello del abrigo donde se le habían cocido marcas de cruz en un tono pasteloso—. Gastó lo que robó en este lugar de mala muerte. El negocio no pierde.

Era bellísima a pesar del color gris de su piel y su cabello blanco. Tenía un flequillo de lado que desgraciadamente tapaba la mitad de su rostro, uno de los más bellos que haya visto en la vida. Maldita sea, era una chica muy candente a juzgar por las curvas que se apreciaban debajo de su ropa.

La recién llegada le dedicó le guiñó el ojo. Él se dio cuenta que bebía un mojito, y que su acento denotaba un origen latino. Eso le gustaba. Muchos de sus conocidos decían que el sexo con las latinas era toda una experiencia.

—Oh, por favor, no de nuevo. ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los tipos de su calaña? Hay demonios más atractivos y listos allá afuera, niña, como para que te fijes en semejante pelmazo.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto, tú sólo dédicate a atender la barra —ella se levantó revelando una diminuta estatura. Uff, se había sacado el premio gordo. Usualmente las chicas demonios eran demasiado altas para su gusto, así que esta cumplía con todos sus requisitos—. Vamos a un lugar privado, guapo, yo pago el servicio de hoy.

—No puedo negarme, _mamacita_ —dijo usando un tosco español que la hizo reír.

—Me pone mucho que me digan así, sabes —comentó ella cuando lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia un corredor detrás de la tarima del _deejay_. A diferencia de la iluminación del bar, aquí la luz malva era tenue. Habían varias puertas con distintos símbolos grabados en la madera. Algunas estaban abiertas mostrando un espectáculo de quienes sentían placer al exhibirse para aquellos que disfrutaran ver.

—Dime tu nombre —ordenó él atreviéndose a tomarla del brazo para arrinconarla contra la pared, pegándose a ella para que sintiera su erección—. Quiero saber a quien voy a hacer gemir.

Ella no le permitió que le besara, lo esquivó de tal manera que más que molestarlo, lo dejó con más ganas.

—Si adivinas te daré el servicio completo, _papi_ —respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, colocando su mano sobre su pecho para apartarlo con cuidado—. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Pero no quiero hacerlo aquí. Me gusta mi privacidad.

¿Cómo podría negárselo? En ese momento tenía la mente tan nublada por el alcohol y el deseo que ella pudo haberle dicho que tenía que mamarle el pito a un vagabundo para poder tenerla y lo habría hecho.

Lo condujo a una habitación con un corazón roto en la puerta. Pensó que era de esas zorras frívolas que buscaban desahogarse con cualquier tipo que les pareciera meramente atractivo, pero él no diría nada. Había bebido gratis y ahora ella pagaría para que se la follara. No era un jueves de orgía, pero no estaba nada mal.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras. Las lámparas en forma de diosa venus al lado de un cama de corazón de sábanas de satín vino era lo único que se veía.

—Sí que te gusta crear atmósfera, _mamacita_ —dijo él empezando a desabotonarse la camisa. Ella se mantuvo cerca de la puerta, observándolo—. Cierto, tengo que adivinar tu nombre si quiero divertirme. Veamos... ¿Lyra? ¿Phoebe? ¿Carmen?

—No, no y no —respondió con una risita—. Intenta de nuevo.

—Oh, vamos, dame una pista. Podría citarte un libro de nombres toda la noche, pero no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo así.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella. Su expresión había cambiado. Ya no había nada de la fogosidad que había creído detecta. Ella movió su mano por la pared hasta dar con el interrupor de luz, pero no lo accionó—. Esta clase de juegos no es mi tipo, prefiero las cosas directas.

—Yo también las prefiero.

Ella no se rió esta vez logrando que una pequeña alarma sonara en su cabeza.

—Para ser un estafador no sabes ni la mitad de lo que deberías. Cualquier otro de tu calaña ni siquiera habría entrado al _Babymoth_ sabiendo lo que les pasa si la dueña los descubre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Claro que sé qué pasa, pero no soy tan idiota para declarar en voz alta que yo...

Entonces se dio cuenta. No había dicho nada sobre sus estafas, ni siquiera a la bartender. Los idiotas a los que les había robado el dinero no tendrían válidez alguna, era el Infierno. A nadie le importaba si alguien te quitaba algo, a nadie excepto a...

—¡Eres Vaggie, la hija del jodido Valentino! —la cachondez se le drenó del cuerpo. Pronto un detalle que no había visto antes confirmó todo: el parche en forma de corazón que estaba oculto por el flequillo—. Maldita perra.

El Infierno no era tan terrible cuando comprendías su estructura y aprendías a sacar provecho de eso. Los _overlords_ no fueron nunca un asunto que le importara . Él no era tan ambicioso, simplemente deseaba pasar su eternidad pasándola bien.

Había escuchado sobre Valentino. La venta de placer sexual no era un negocio nuevo, pero Valentino había sacado provecho de una manera nunca antes vista. Toda una maldita industria de explotación y lujuria, un oasis de depravación del que había gozado cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Sin embargo, más que ser el mayor proxeneta del Infierno, Valentino había dado de que hablar hace seis años cuando descubrió que una de sus prostitutas recién adquiridas era, en realidad, una de sus descendientes de su vida humana.

Hubo muchas habladurías y sólo los principales involucrados sabían qué había sucedido, pero había toda clase de información interesante y jugosa. Al parecer la hija cargaba con el mismo ingenio que el padre. Vaggie solía investigar a cada cliente que entraba al _Babymoth_ para calcular las ganancias que podía sacar de cada uno. Era como una evaluación psicológica, donde dejaba a cada pecador satisfecho para que volviera siempre, gastando sus míseras quincenas sólo en los negocios de su padre.

Si eras un cliente constante, tendrías acceso al Paraíso. Pero si no lo eras... bueno, la casa nunca perdía. Vaggie había descubierto cómo sacar provecho de parásitos como él.

—Por tu bien espero mantengas esa navaja dentro de su bolsillo. Lo hará más sencillo para ti —dijo Vaggie. Las luces exteriores delinearon su silueta, dándole un toque macabro—. Quien sabe, si dejas satisfecho al cliente quizás haga que mi padre te contrate.

—Corta el rollo, perra fría —espetó sacando la pequeña navaja y apuntándola hacia ella—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esta mierda? Tú misma dijiste que el negocio no estaba perdiendo nada.

—Estafaste a cuatro posibles clientes que se fueron de aquí sin disfrutar de los servicios. Eres una rata que gasta el dinero que roba en el primer lugar que se le cruza en frente, tus robos no nos reportan ganancias constantes lo que sin duda habríamos tenido si no hubieras estafado a nadie.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Acaso estás tratando de aplicar un tipo de justicia retorcida?

—Son sólo negocios —se encogió de hombros—. Como sea, no es que tenga que darte explicaciones. Estás aquí porque a uno de mis clientes importantes le fascina joder a los estafadores patéticos como tú. Extraño, pero para gustos, colores.

—¿Y crees que voy a dejar qué eso pase? Sólo tengo que abrirte esa garganta tan linda y salir de aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

Vaggie accionó el interruptor de luz. Las penumbras se aclararon revelando toda una gama de instrumentos de tortura, cadenas, esposas e incluso drogas colocados en las paredes.

—El cliente ya está listo, yo sólo te traje a él —y agregó mirando sobre el hombro del estafador—. Aquí tienes, Tippi, justo lo que querías.

—Magníco como siempre, Vags —susurró la voz grave de un demonio inmenso, que había podido ocultarse en las sombras hasta entonces—. Definitivamente añadiré un extra por éste. Es un bello ejemplar.

—Siempre doy lo mejor a mis clientes más fieles, Tippi. Cuando termines puedes pedirle la grabación a Ginger. Las cámaras están puestas como solicitaste.

—Preciosa, eres una diosa —sonrió Tippi. Su enorme mano cubierta de póstulas apestosas apretó el antebrazo del pobre estafador que se orinó encima al ver a la bestia que lo tendría a su merced.

—Diviértanse —dijo Vaggie para luego cerrar la puerta. Caminó unos pasos cuando el grito agónico del imbécil engañado llegó hasta sus oídos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintó en sus labios.

El negocio nunca perdía.

—Sí que te gustan los dramas, Vags —dijo Giggy cuando Vaggie volvió a la barra y le pidió otro mojito—. Bueno, el señor Valentino también es dramático así que supongo que lo llevas en la sangre.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo —comentó llevándose el mojito a los labios—. Hay muchos inútiles intentando competir con los bares de mi padre. No les daré ni siquiera la mínima oportunidad de ascender. Ellos no aprovechan los recursos a su disposición, yo sí.

—Ahora suenas como Vox —puso los ojos en blanco, soltando un bufido cuando vio que las mejillas que Vaggie se ruborizaban ligeramente—. Por dios, Vags, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás enamorada de ese idiota arrogante? Sabes tan bien como yo que al único al que quiere llevarse a la cama es a tu padre...

Vaggie se bebió el mojito, golpeando el vaso con fuerza en la barra cuando lo vació. Giggy de inmediato quiso retractarse, pero Vaggie levantó su mano para detenerla.

—Tomaré un descanso antes de que inicie el turno matutino. Quedas a cargo hasta entonces, Giggy. Si hay problemas, ya sabes qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Vaggie no esperó una respuesta. Giggy sabía las consecuencias que enfrentaría si dejaba que un problema se le escapara de las manos.

Vaggie abrió una puerta al costado izquierdo de la barra, detrás de unas cortinas rojas, que llevaba directamente a la habitación donde solía dormir cuando su trabajo como manager le impedía volver a casa. La suave alfombra morada contrastaba con sus muebles, todos elegidos por ella cuando Valentino la llevó a una tienda exclusiva a comprarlos. La cama fue lo primero que había adquirido, una amplia cama con dóseles gruesos y cortinas de tul color rosa pálido. Enfrente estaba un pequeño espacio que simulaba un estudio de baile. Esas dos cosas eran importantes.

Vaggie se sentó frente al inmenso tocador, regalo de Vox, adornado con cientos de fotos en las orillas del espejo (cada una tomada por Velvet aunque Vaggie no lo hubiera pedido). Su maquillaje estaba intacto y su cabello continuaba bien cepillado, a pesar de haberlos arreglado desde la mañana. El _Babymoth_ nunca cerraba. Era un bar donde podía acudirse a cualquier hora, cualquier día de la semana, todo el maldito año (excepto por el día de la Purga). Debido al horario Vaggie siempre tenía que estar presentable, sin embargo, decidió que no quería dormir con el maquillaje puesto así que se esforzó para quitárselo lo más rapido que pudo.

Luego procedió con sus accesorios. Los aretes de corazón, uno de los tantos regalos de su padre, fueron los primeros. No le gustaban mucho, pero si se atrevía a salir sin ellos él se pondría furioso, y un Valentino en ese estado era peligroso, por no decir que Vox tendría que llevar con la carga de apaciguarlo.

Vaggie suspiró dramáticamente, recargando su mejilla en su mano mientras observaba las fotografías hasta dar con su favorita. Ella junto a Vox, sonriendo, luego de que ella tuviera una pelea con Valentino, Vox había ido a animarla.

 _"No estoy enamorada"_ , habría querido decirle a Giggy, _"sólo agradecida. Valentino se habría desecho de mí sino fuera por él"._

No tenía ganas de pensar mucho sobre su complicada vida familiar, en sí aún le resultaba sorprendente todos los cambios que había tenido desde que llegó al infierno. Nunca había imaginado encontrarse con su ancestro, mucho menos que la acogiera como si fuera su hija legítima.

Tocaron a su puerta.

Vaggie dejó salir un gran quejido. ¿Era difícil tener un descanso? ¿Acaso eran tan inútiles para no encargarse por un par de horas? Quizás debía despedirlos y contratar a personas cuya prioridad fuera mantener el empleo que proveía dinero para llenar sus estómagos y pagar sus rentas.

—Juro que si uno de esos idiotas viene a molestar con problemas insignificantes, voy a...

Cuando abrió la puerta, el rojo inconfundible del abrigo de su visitante detuvo su parloteo. Lentamente miró hacia arriba . Su vestimenta podía ser jocosa, pero la apariencia de Valentino no dejaba de ser intimidante ya fuera por su increíble altura o por su sonrisa de dientes escarlatas. El colmillo de oro resaltaba, y a pesar de ser tan pequeña, Vaggie lo podía ver claramente.

—Mi querida Vagatha —dijo Valentino con esa voz grave y cálida que sólo usaba con ella. Tomó el rostro de Vaggie con las manos de su par de brazos inferior y se agachó para verse bien las caras—. Mi dulce _babymoth_.

—Padre —respondió Vaggie procurando sonreír con verdadera alegría, lo que fue un intento vano que Valentino notó rápidamente.

Él acarició la cabeza de ella, como dándole consuelo.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que has tenido un día malo como yo —delineó con un dedo su mejilla, levantando su barbilla hasta un ángulo tan incómodo que fue asombroso que ella no se quejara—, pero sé qué puede animarnos a ambos.

—Qué felicidad —respondió tratando de no titubear. No era la primera vez que sucedía (tampoco sería la última). Valentino no sería el último libertino en poner su placer sobre cualquier impedimento moral—. ¿Qué sucedió? Sabes que existo para ayudarte en lo que sea, papá.

—Qué hija tan buena y considerada —susurró Valentino. Se detuvo antes de besarla, soltándola para reírse cuando ella casi cae por haber estado en una posición desequilibrada—. Ahora entiendo por qué los clientes te adoran. Puede que deba repensar eso de ya no regentear tu compañía. He recibido ofertas interesantes para que no te saque del negocio.

Vaggie trató titánicamente de no mostrar terror. No permitió que su cuerpo temblara o dejara ver lo mucho que le había afectado. Era típico de Valentino herir a los demás cuando estaba molesto, y por lo que le habían informado ese día, su padre había tenido que encargarse de un malentendido creado por Angel Dust que le costó el dinero de todo un día de filmación en el estudio.

—Pero prometiste que podía hacerme cargo del _Babymoth_ si me portaba bien —pronunció Vaggie usando una voz similar a la de Velvet, un poco infantil. Sabía que Valentino no cumplía su palabra si no le daba la gana, pero creyó que podía salirse con la suya por esta vez—. ¿No he hecho un buen trabajo? Tus ganancias se duplicaron desde que estoy a cargo, yo hice los cálculos y...

—Vaggie, Vaggie —puso sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros—, mi dulce _babymoth_ , parece que malinterpretaste mis palabras...

De súbito la agarró las mejillas con una de sus manos mientras la atrapaba de los brazos con las otras. Vaggie quedó cara a cara con él, esta vez no pudo esconder su miedo, reflejado en el cristal de sus gafas.

—Encargarte de este mísero bar no te excluye de tus otras obligaciones. Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, harás lo que te ordeno. Así de simple. ¿Entendido?

La mano de él le impedía responder vocalmente, así que asintió con todas sus fuerzas. La sonrisa de Valentino se agrandó, y con delicadeza la colocó de nuevo en el suelo. Vaggie se apresuró a recuperarse, a aparentar que la ira no hervía dentro de ella, que no deseaba gritar y abalanzarse sobre él.

—Ahora, tu padre ha tenido un día largo y tedioso —repitió Valentino dirigiéndose a la amplia cama que había sido elegida de ese tamaño precisamente para que él cupiera. Se sentó estirando sus largas piernas—. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

—Sí —dijo Vaggie yendo hacia la parte del pequeño estudio de baile. Las paredes cubiertas con grandes espejos daban vista a cada ángulo de su cuerpo.

Lentamente abrió los botones de su abrigo exponiendo un atuendo revelador. Un corto vestido rosa pastel _strapless_ con el escote en corazón; un sujetador negro en forma de arnés sobresalía por la zona de las clavículas. Sus torneadas piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias negras. Zapatos de tacón de aguja le añadían algo de altura.

Cuando Vaggie miró hacia Valentino él ya tenía encendido uno de sus cigarrillos favoritos. El humo rojo le causaba asco, pero procuró continuar interpretando su papel. Con movimientos lentos, rítmicos, cadenciosos, empezó un corto baile mostrando su asombrosa habilidad al no dar ningún paso en falso a pesar de lo alto de sus zapatos.

Vaggie conocía cuánto tiempo debía moverse antes de poder acercarse hacia Valentino. Él tenía un temperamento voluble, una líbido lábil y si estaba de malhumor como hoy, era mejor no postegarlo.

—Val —susurró ella trepando a la cama, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cadera cuando estuvo cerca. Sólo en estas ocasiones eran cuando a Vaggie se le permitía llamarlo por su nombre. Ella le tomó de la cara con suavidad contra sus deseos de encajar sus uñas—. Fóllame duro.

—Buena chica —dijo Val pasando una de sus manos por su estrecha cintura y pegándola más contra él—. Buena chica.

Y entonces la besó.


	2. Ve a tu habitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. No tengo mucho qué decir al respecto, salvo que me perdonen si mi manejo de Vox o Valentino parece tan… inadecuado. Hay poco sobre ellos, así que me baso en otras cosas para escribirlos.
> 
> También que planeo hacer de este fic un Vaggie/Harem. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de ese estilo, por lo que trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.
> 
> Por último, hice la traducción del primer capítulo. No es algo perfecto, pero lo hice como un reto para mí misma, para mejorar mi inglés.
> 
> Agradezco a Radino (Instagram) y a Nicolle (mi sis del grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma) por su ayuda.

_"No elegimos a los otros al azar. Nos encontramos con aquellos que existen ya en nuestro inconsciente"._

—Sigmund Freud.

* * *

Vaggie observó la luz de los fuegos artificiales anunciando el fin de la purga anual. Trató de equilibrarse en la barandilla de metal, encontrar una posición menos agotadora, pero dos largas manos con garras negras la obligaron a seguir colgando sosteniéndose precariamente mientras sus entrañas eran pulverizadas por la polla metálica que la clienta decidió utilizar para la ocasión.

—¡Vamos, pequeña perra! ¡Mueve esas endemoniadas caderas! —exigió soltando una nalgada a sus maltratadas posaderas. Múltiples cortes diagonales adornaban esa parte de su cuerpo extendiéndose por su espalda y antebrazos.

Heridas que se estaban curando rápido para el deleite de su torturadora, quien no tardaría en provocarle más. A veces Vaggie odiaba esa peculiaridad de su cuerpo inmortal. Curarse sólo para que la lastimaran otra vez de peores formas simplemente apestaba.

Un gemido animal escapó de la boca de Scarlet cuando el largo y grueso dildo de metal se abrió paso más allá de los límites anatómicos del cuerpo de Vaggie. La demonio polilla tuvo que resistir el empuje sin quejarse, sintiendo la punta roma de la polla artificial tocar el interior de su caja torácica.

"Maldita enferma, no podré comer después de esto", rechinó los dientes para no maldecir a Scarlet y su manía de hacer puré el interior de sus parejas. Vaggie miró hacia el suelo. Un charco de sangre se extendía abajo, tan grande que le sorprendió no haber desfallecido como la última vez que Scarlet había pedido sus servicios.

Cuando Valentino había comenzado a cobrar más por su compañía, Vaggie había pensado con ingenuidad que las clientas serían menos bruscas que los pocos hombres que le habían tocado durante sus primeros días como prostituta del proxeneta, mucho antes de descubrir el parentesco que compartían. La realidad resultó ser una de sus primeras lecciones. Las mujeres eran igual de perras, o peor, que los hombres en el infierno.

Tan alta como Valentino, Scarlet tenía por costumbre cogerse a sus parejas de forma tan brutal que casi todas terminaban siendo desechadas al finalizar. Vaggie había sobrevivido a su primera sesión debido a su fuerte voluntad, y a que Scarlet había quedado encantada con ella, lo que hizo que Valentino consiguiera una nueva socia en un negocio particularmente beneficioso para su compañía.

"Ya recuerdo", pensó cuando Scarlet anunció que estaba a punto de alcanzar su clímax. "Él me compró todo un guardarropas nuevo y me dejó descansar todo un mes para recuperarme después de eso".

Eran ese tipo de cosas lo que la confundía. Sabía que Valentino era un hombre degenerado sin escrúpulos, que no dudaba en venderla si eso le traía sumas cuantiosas de dinero. Entonces, ¿por qué actuaba como si Vaggie le preocupara? Bien podía tratarla como una más de sus tantas putas, al fin y al cabo a todos les valdría un comino lo que hiciera con ella, pero Valentino le regalaba objetos costosos y procuraba que tuviera la mejor comida y los lujos más estrafalarios a su alcance. ¿Por qué parecía dispuesto a hacer eso por ella, cuando no dudaba en dejarla en manos de pecadores como Scarlet?

Lo mejor era no pensar demasiado en las razones de su padre. Un día podía tenerla rodeada de comodidades, y al otro obligarla a darle una mamada al asociado en turno que necesitaba contentar para hacer negocios (después de todo, Valentino no se había hecho un Señor Demonio por pelear, sino por saber negociar).

"Bueno, ¿no creíste realmente que vivirías gratis sólo por ser mi hija?" Valentino le dijo a Vaggie la primera vez que la había presentado a su primer cliente. "No apoyo la pereza, mi dulce babymoth, si quieres seguir disfrutando de todo esto tendrás que hacer lo que digo y trabajar".

El clímax de Scarlet inundó a Vaggie desde dentro. La maldita polla de metal tenía un mecanismo para simular la liberación masculina, por lo que las entrañas maltratadas de Vaggie fueron cubiertas por un líquido pegajoso y ardiente que le causó dolores indescriptibles.

Lo más curioso de todo fue que no era ni la mitad de horrible de lo peor que podía pasarle en el infierno.

Scarlet la dejó caer en el suelo, donde se estaban mezclando la sangre y el líquido que salía por el recto destruido de Vagatha.

La sesión había terminado, y para bien o para mal, Vaggie había salido casi indemne. Cuando Valentino había dicho que iría con Scarlet durante la purga anual, Vaggie había temido lo peor, pero afortunadamente todo había sido relativamente suave.

Tenía ganas de echarse a dormir ahí mismo. De dormir por horas hasta descansar de la ajetreada semana que había tenido por culpa de Angel Dust, pero si lo hacía Scarlet pensaría que quería otra ronda. Vaggie no deseaba repetirlo, así que hizo el esfuerzo máximo de ponerse en pie sintiendo con asco como sus interiores destrozados se resbalaban por sus hendiduras.

—Aww, ¿te vas tan pronto? —preguntó Scarlet viendo con harta satisfacción el intento de Vaggie de caminar con dignidad.

—Mi padre solicitó que lo acompañara a almorzar una vez terminara aquí —informó Vaggie apresurándose a llegar al baño, donde Scarlet siempre disponía de un baño caliente y ropa nueva y limpia para ella. Quiso borrar la sonrisa del rostro de la mujer, pero debía encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin que originara problemas con su padre. Si jugaba bien, quizás podría conseguir que el propio Valentino se deshiciera de Scarlet.

Después de todo, la única vez que Valentino mató a uno de sus socios fue cuando intentó hacer que Vaggie lo traicionara.

(Aunque eso tampoco había resultado bien para ella).

Los azulejos verdes del baño daban una apariencia mohosa, pero Vaggie sabía que todo estaba limpio. Se apresuró a meterse a la bañera mientras soltaba un quejido cuando las sales especiales en el agua escocieron en sus heridas. El movimiento de sus tripas en reconstrucción fue una experiencia que detestaba, pero era una buena señal de que estaba curándose.

Cuando se quitó la suciedad y la sangre, y se aseguró de que no volvería a mancharse, abrió el armario donde sacó un conjunto de pantaloncillos grises y una blusa transparente que dejó ver el lindo sostén rosa que se había puesto. Al momento de cepillar su cabello, se miró en el espejo arriba del lavamanos… se veía cansada, pero había pasado todo un día atendiendo las necesidades de Scarlet.

"Debes vestirte con estilo. Siempre para resaltar. Eres mi hija y no toleraré que estés en fachas", dijo Valentino cuando recién había descubierto que Vaggie era su descendiente. "Desde hoy tienes que lucir mejor que cualquiera".

Un poco de maquillaje y Vaggie logró ocultar sus ojeras. Decidió dejar su cabello en una trenza francesa, que la hacía verse madura. Ya estaba lista para continuar con su vida… una vida que nunca había imaginado tendría al morir. Aunque no era tan distinta a cuando era humana… en realidad lo único diferente para ella era que ahora tenía que rendirle cuentas a su proxeneta (uno de los demonios más intimidantes del infierno). Fue ella quien había cambiado, todo para ser capaz de realizar bien su papel como la hija de Val. Ya no era esa adolescente salvadoreña que se prostituía para sobrevivir en un país con pocas oportunidades. Vaggie ya no lloraba en las madrugadas, como cuando regresaba de vender su cuerpo a señores guarros, aferrándose al listón que su abuela le había heredado antes de morir.

Ella ya no era esa chica. Y el listón Valentino lo había quemado en cuanto ella le contó su significado.

Cuando se miró en el espejo y no vio rastros de su debilidad, Vaggie se dirigió hacía el garaje de la enorme casa de Scarlet. Habiendo terminado su servicio, no tenía sentido despedirse de su empleadora; la cortesía no era algo que importara en su trabajo de todos modos.

Su limusina personal había sido un regalo de Vox, por lo que Vaggie procuraba tenerla en buenas condiciones. El chófer, un demonio coyote, le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara. Rage era uno de los mejores chóferes en el infierno, diestro en el volante y con una impulsiva manera de manejar, no había manera que Vaggie llegara tarde a algún lugar.

Rage había sido un conductor de carreras que murió en un accidente automovilístico. Muchos habrían pensado que su afición por la velocidad disminuiría luego de morir quemado dentro de su auto, pero en el infierno había encontrado el lugar perfecto para dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades.

Vaggie no se quejaba, incluso cuando a veces parecía que chocarían en cualquier momento. Rage era un empleado eficiente.

Rage encendió la limusina. Pronto salieron de los terrenos boscosos donde se encontraba la casa de Scarlet para irse por la carretera que llevaba a Ciudad Pentagrama. Lo único que echaría de menos de ese lugar eran los jardines de arbustos de hojas negras con flores rosa pastel.

"Mi dulce babymoth", susurró Valentino luego de verla bailar por primera vez. Incluso le había dado un ramo de esas flores que olían increíblemente bien como premio por su buen desempeño.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Ciudad Pentagrama, el rastro de desolaciòn que había dejado la purga anual fue un espectáculo que ya no la sorprendió. Rage atropelló a varios pecadores que habían sobrevivido ocultándose debajo de los pedazos de otros menos afortunados. Vaggie no tuvo tiempo de sentir compasión por ellos.

Había aprendido que no había nada que valiera la pena en los habitantes del infierno.

"Y tú eres una de ellos, tonta", se dijo mirando por la ventana a las calles, "no eres nada especial".

Llegaron al estudio en tiempo record. Vaggie ordenó a Rage guardar la limusina ya que se quedaría cuando terminara el almuerzo, para ayudar a su padre con las audiciones de ese día.

Vaggie entró al alto edificio. Los Estudios Porno eran la cúspide del sueño depravado de un hombre ambicioso. Se dividían en varias secciones, especializadas en distintos campos, todos dirigidos hacia una sola meta: la satisfacción sensual de los pecadores en el infierno. Desde una simple película de sexo oral hasta verdaderas producciones que incluían el asesinato y canibalismo. ¡Y qué decir de los espectáculos en vivo! Los "artistas" de Valentino eran expertos en sus respectivos talentos, hasta Vaggie había conseguido un lugar preferencial por sus exquisitos bailes.

Había todo lo que los pervertidos quisieran buscar para saciar sus deseos aunque algunas cosas que Vaggie prefería ignorar por su propio bien.

Entró por la puerta principal, sin saludar a la recepcionista. Vaggie caminó procurando verse segura de sí misma. Si mostraba debilidad, nadie dudaría en usarlo en su contra. Ser quien era no excluía a Vaggie de las hostilidades de los demás. Actores, actrices, recepcionistas, jefes de departamento, hasta los empleados de limpieza, no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de poder ascender.

Por eso Vagatha tenía que ser cuidadosa, dejarles en claro con su actitud que no iba a aceptar su mierda. Lo que Valentino hiciera con ella no era algo que dejarìa que otros le hicieran.

"Incluso si Valentino no fuera mi padre, me habría ganado mi lugar sola", porque cuando ella bailaba no existía pecador alguno que se le resistiera. Algunos habían asegurado que hasta el mismísimo Lucifer había quedado muy impresionado tras haber visto uno de sus espectáculos (los rumores más ridículos sugerían que se había enamorado de ella). "Tonterías, Lucifer ha estado casado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Un simple baile no cambiará eso".

Vaggie se detuvo cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino. Miró hacia arriba con desdén, para enfrentarse a quien se había atrevido a importunarla. Se trataba de Gale, una actriz con la cara fea y el cuerpo deformado, el único atributo que la había hecho entrar en la industria era su abultado trasero, más grande que su propio cuerpo. Las películas de sexo anal eran su especialidad.

—Miren quien vino a iluminarnos con su presencia —dijo Gale con un tono burlón—, la princesita de Valentino. La Gran Vaggie.

La primera vez que había tratado con Gale, Vaggie había recurrido a su furia creyendo que podría intimidarla. Lo único que consiguió fue que Gale la molestara más. Así que aprendió a buscar otras maneras de ganar, de salirse con la suya. En ese aspecto, Valentino había sido un buen maestro para ella.

—¿Terminaste? —pronunció Vaggie con indiferencia—. Que tengas más tiempo libre porque tus películas ya no son tan populares, no quiero decir que sea lo mismo para mí.

—No te sientas superior a mí, mocosa —espetó Gale, frunciendo màs su fea cara. Lucía como una de esas imágenes de brujas ancianas—. No eres diferente a los que trabajamos aquí. Todos sabemos que tu papi es capaz de venderte a cualquiera que le pague más de un par de dólares.

Negarlo le habría dado la razón a Gale. Vaggie optó por continuar con la indiferencia. No había nada que le doliera más a las personas como Gale, que saber que no podían afectar con su veneno.

—Mi "papi" fue el único que pudo sacar provecho al agujero lleno de mierda que tienes en medio de esos bultos deformes. Así que deberías estar agradecida con él, por darle una oportunidad a alguien como tú.

—Pedazo de mierda —masculló Gale con el entrecejo tan fruncido que ni el mejor maquillaje podría ocultar su fealdad. Levantó su mano para encajar uno de sus largos dedos en el hombro de Vaggie—. Olvidas que sólo eres una maldita latina que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con su imbécil ancestro…

—Imbécil ancestro, a Val le gustará escuchar ese nuevo mote —interrumpió la voz inconfundible de un hombre que hizo que el corazón de Vaggie se acelerara. Era alto y vestía un traje oscuro con rayas neón que hacía resaltar la peculiar forma de su cara.

Gale palideció cuando Vox, el Demonio de la Televisión, entró en escena. Rápidamente se apartó de su camino y bajó la mirada. Vox no ocultó su satisfacción, pero pronto puso su atención en Vaggie, quien lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, dulzura —dijo Vox a Vaggie—. La recepcionista me informó que habías llegado y pensé en venir por ti personalmente.

—Mi padre se enojará por eso —comentó Vaggie. Ambos ignoraron a Gale, quien apretó su mandíbula por eso—. No le gusta que seas tan considerado conmigo.

—Val es demasiado estricto contigo yo sólo estoy equilibrando la balanza —respondió Vox colocando una mano sobre su hombro para guiarla hacia el elevador principal, el que llevaba directo a su oficina—. Oh, pero antes…

Se giró hacia Gale.

—Llamar imbécil a quien te sacó de las calles de Wonderland es la segunda cosa más estúpida que podrías hacer. La primera es haberlo dicho frente a nosotros. Valentino ha estado disgustado contigo por tu bajo rendimiento en el último mes. Ya nadie quiere verte en escena… creo que tendrás que volver a trabajar con tu antigua clientela.

Gale se congeló. Ella había vivido en Wonderland, una de las ciudades más peligrosas del infierno, prostituyéndose por comida con los locos residentes. Haría lo imposible para no regresar a ese lugar. Pero la sonrisa sádica de Vox le indicó lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su miedo ante la inminente condena.

Vaggie hubiera sentido compasión por ella… si no estuviera disfrutándolo tanto como Vox. Haber pasado todo un día bajo el control de Scarlet había sido suficiente para borrar la poca empatía que tenía. Además, no era lo peor que podía pasarle a alguien. Gale tenía suerte de que Vox no estuviera de humor para joder más su vida.

—Chantilly estará complacido de tenerte en su cama otra vez —comentó Vox para finalizar, muy pagado de sí mismo cuando pareció que Gale se desmayaría con la noticia. Retomó el camino hacia el elevador, charlando con Vaggie sobre cosas triviales.

Vaggie no pudo evitar pensar en la mala suerte de Gale. Chantilly era un cliente famoso por las perversiones asquerosas que obligaba a sus amantes a hacer. No había pasión sensual que no hubiera probado y había permitido a Vox y Valentino grabarlo durante sus sesiones que eran populares entre los pecadores dominados por el morbo y la curiosidad.

—No te pusiste la gargantilla que te di —comentó Vox cuando estaban dentro del elevador—. Creí que te había gustado.

—Y me gusta, pero no quería perderla al ir con Scarlet. Esa perra colecciona la ropa que me quita y no quiero arruinarle el negocio a mi padre si la asesinó por robar mi gargantilla favorita.

—Te preocupas demasiado por el negocio, dulzura. Bueno, tienes que hacerlo considerando lo despreocupado que es Val. Tiene mucha suerte de que alguien se preocupe por sus empresas.

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo Vaggie recordando la razón por la que Vox le había dado esa gargantilla negra con un cuarzo rosa tallado en forma de corazón—. Soy su hija.

"Mi amada Vagatha, mi dulce Babymoth", Valentino se paró frente a ella con una de sus manos sosteniendo la lanza angelical y la otra apuntando a ella. La sangre chorreaba del lado de su ojo izquierdo y el dolor había sido insoportable, pero no tanto como lo que siguió a ese castigo. "Esto es lo que pasa cuando no te comportas como la devota y obediente hija que debes ser. Cada que te mires en el espejo recordarás este momento".

Y era un hecho, cada vez que miraba su reflejo y veía el parche de corazón que ocultaba el hueco en su cara donde debía estar su ojo, Vaggie recordaba a dónde pertenecía su lealtad.

—No olvides divertirte tambièn —sugiriò Vox cuando llegaron al piso final.

—Me divierto.

—Difiero, nunca sales con amigas —dijo mientras pasaban por la sala para ir hacía el comedor lateral, donde solían almorzar cuando Valentino le daba por jugar a la familia feliz.

—Mucho trabajo —resopló Vaggie—. Además desde lo que pasó con Angel, papá se ha negado a dejarme salir con otras personas.

—No puedes culparlo por querer lo mejor para ti. Angel fue afortunado de ser tan popular con sus películas. Valentino le habría volado la cabeza por lo que hizo.

"Lo dudo", pensó Vagatha sabiendo de la extraña y enfermiza relación entre su padre y la afamada estrella porno.

—Lo que sea —dijo Vaggie notando que la sonrisa de Vox se veía más grande que de costumbre—. ¿Pasó algo bueno?

—Nada demasiado interesante, preciosa, pero sí intrigante. Les diré todo cuando almorcemos.

Cuando entraron a la amplia sala, Valentino y Velvet mantenían una ligera conversación sobre las últimas fotografías que habían publicado en Voxtagram. Si existía algo de lo que Vaggie nunca se quejaría era el impecable gusto que tenía Valentino al decorar los interiores de sus salas. El comedor era largo y ovalado, de madera negra y un patrón rojizo en la parte superior. Varios cuadros con fotografías de sus artistas más célebres adornaban las paredes, incluso había uno de ella vestida con un lindo traje rosa con lentejuelas y zapatillas de ballet. Un recuerdo de cuando había tenido dos ojos.

Vaggie notó que su padre estaba de excelente humor porque no había fruncido el ceño cuando ella llegó y la había recibido con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Posiblemente tenía que ver con el mensaje de Scarlet, que había estado complacida con ella.

—Iremos a comprar ropa nueva cuando acabemos con las audiciones, babymoth —dijo Val indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Vaggie así lo hizo, sintiéndose mal cuando notó que sus órganos aún no se habían recuperado lo suficiente para comer, además del dolor que nació de su trasero y recorrió toda su espalda.

—¿Por qué tiene que sentarse a mi lado? —se quejó Velvet mirando airadamente a Vaggie.

—Ésa es mi línea —espetó—. No quiero terminar con dulces que se cayeron al suelo en mi plato.

—¡Esos dulces son más deliciosos que tú, polilla babosa!

—Las hermanas no deben pelear —dijo Valentino, aunque se divertía bastante con sus discusiones—. Compórtense, chicas.

Ugh, la supuesta hermandad que debían profesar. No era secreto alguno lo mucho que se odiaban. Velvet veía a Vaggie como un juguete que ya no le entretenía y debía tirar a la basura. Para Vaggie Velvet sólo era una loca con mente infantil que no debería tener tanto poder.

—Vamos, déjenlo para después —Vox se sirvió una taza de café negro—. Después de todo, tengo algo interesante que contar.

—¿Tiraste por fin toda esa horrible ropa pasada de moda? —preguntó Valentino.

—¿Has aceptado tu fetiche por las tostadoras de pan? —propuso Velvet.

—¿Qué mierda…? ¡No! Maldita sea, no puedo hablar de asuntos serios con ustedes, menos mal que alguien aquí sí está interesado en lo que tengo que decir —claramente se refería a Vaggie.

—Bueno, alguien debe actuar con madurez cuando está rodeado de niños —comentó Vaggie dándole un sorbito a su café con leche.

—Se supone que debes ponerte de mi lado, querida hija, no el de él —pronunciò Val.

—Vox apresuró las grabaciones de la siguiente temporada de Amor Pasional sólo por mí. Tú sólo vas a comprarme ropa, papá.

—Ya estarás contento, bastardo —dijo Valentino a Vox—. Has puesto a mi hija en mi contra.

—Vaggie sabe quièn le conviene —comentò Vox con arrogancia—. Pero no quiero hablar del impecable buen gusto de tu hija, tengo algo más jugoso.

—¿Jugoso? Si lo hubieras dicho antes, te hubiera puesto atención, Voxy —exclamó Velvet sosteniendo entre sus manos su celular. muy dispuesta a ser de las primeras en publicar algo al respecto.

Ante toda la atención que le estaba dando, Vox se permitió postergarlo dando una probada larga a su café.

—¿Recuerdan que los rumores sobre el proyecto secreto de la princesa Charlotte? Parece que ha decidido anunciarlo públicamente en el noticiero del mediodía.

—Oh, ya entiendo por qué los Magne pidieron ese favor a la televisora —comentó Velvet—, ¿y bien, qué más pasó? Aunque sigo sin creer que hayas accedido tan fácilmente a sus demandas.

—No es como que pudiera negarse a una petición de los dueños del Infierno, Velvet —dijo Vaggie en defensa de Vox—. Parece que ese último dulce sucio que te comiste incrementó tu estupidez.

—Basta, ustedes dos —intervino Vox—. No es como si le hubiéramos dado mucho tiempo al aire. Me importa una mierda que sea una princesa, pero estuve muy intrigado por lo que planeaba hacer así que tuve que hacerlo. Aunque pueden verlo ustedes mismos, saldrá luego de las noticias de guerras territoriales.

Vox chasqueó los dedos haciendo que una mega pantalla apareciera en la pared de enfrente. Cuando la encendió, Katie Killjoy daba la bienvenida a una chica de piel muy blanca con los labios negros y un círculo rojo en cada mejilla, su melena rubia estaba atada y se notaba nerviosa. ¿Ella era la hija de Lucifer? Vaggie conocía un poco sobre la afamada familia, pero no mucho sobre la princesa Charlotte.

—Katie se la comerá viva —susurró Vaggie observando a Charlotte balbucear ante las preguntas de Killjoy.

Debido a su nerviosismo, el objetivo del proyecto de Charlotte era difícil de entender. ¿Un hotel para redimir… a pecadores? Conforme la entrevista avanzó se hizo notoria la falta de confianza en la princesa, que se había puesto nerviosa y miraba alrededor para hallar apoyo donde nadie se lo daría.

Vaggie vio a Charlotte encogerse cuando los presentes empezaron a reírse de sus palabras. Uff, pobre chica, seguramente esperaba que todos aplaudieran su esfuerzo.

—Es muy ingenua —dijo Vaggie recibiendo un susurro afirmativo de Valentino. ¿Cómo era posible que la hija de Lucifer fuera así? Si Charlotte no tuviera la protección de su padre, seguramente hubiera sido asesinada hace mucho tiempo.

—"Creo que no ha quedado clara la idea "—pronunció la princesa tronando los dedos, haciendo que una luz la enfocara y dos demonios pequeños aparecieran en escena—. "Así que tendré que emplear otra forma para convencerlos…".

—No va a empezar a cantar, ¿o sí? —preguntó Vaggie.

—Para el entretenimiento de mis seguidores, espero que sí —comentó Velvet escribiendo velozmente en su teléfono—. Si desafina será el doble de divertido.

Pero Charlotte no desafinó en ninguna nota. Sin embargo eso no quitó lo hilarante de su canción. Vaggie no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la canción terminó, pero no fue necesario ya que las risas volvieron a escucharse, esta vez más fuerte, cuando uno de los encargados detrás de cámara declaró que había sido mierda.

Vox, Valentino y Velvet se habían unido a su manera, los tres sin creer lo hilarante de toda la escena.

Vaggie sólo… sintió pena por la pobre princesa que trataba de defender su sueño.

—Espera, ¿Angel se mudó a ese hotel? —dijo Vaggie.

Valentino dejó de reírse para prestar atención a la pantalla. Charlotte Magne declarando orgullosamente el avance de su primer cliente, sòlo para recibir otro golpe cuando las noticias de último minuto señalaron que el susodicho se había involucrado en una pelea territorial entre Sir Pentious y Cherri Bomb.

—Sabía que era jugoso, pero no tan jugoso —musitó Vox sin haberse dado cuenta del cambio radical en el aura de Valentino.

—Esa pequeña mierda… —masculló su padre. Vaggie sintió terror por cómo reaccionaría.

Si la última metida de Angel hizo que también la castigaran a ella, ¿qué pasaría ahora con esto? Maldita sea con Angel Dust. ¿Acaso no sabía que si disgustaba a Valentino lograba que a todos les fuera mal?

—Ahora entiendo de dónde sacó el dinero de aquella vez —Val le dio una calada a su cigarrillo—, la princesa debió dárselo para que aceptara ir a su hotel. Ese inútil no podría juntar esa cantidad por sí solo donde lo dejé esa vez.

—¿Crees que planee usar a la princesa para romper su contrato? —mencionó Vox sabiendo que eso haría que Valentino se enfureciera más.

—Angel es un culo sin cerebro que sólo sabe chupar pollas —respondiò Val—. Sólo busca provocar mi ira y hacerme quedar como el malo del cuento.

—El chico ha actuado más rebelde de lo habitual —Vox estuvo de acuerdo.

—Parece que haberse acostado con Vaggie-bebé lo hizo creer que se manda solo —añadió Velvet dando una mirada burlona a la demonio polilla—. Quizás debamos enviarla a investigar lo que está pasando. Ella ha sido parcialmente responsable por esto.

—¿Qué? No puedes culparme por lo que esa puta barata haga o en donde se meta —replicó Vagatha—. Angel nunca ha sido alguien que obedezca las reglas.

—Velvet tiene razón en una cosa, babymoth —dijo Valentino—, el comportamiento errático de Angel Cakes comenzó cuando te acostaste con él. Debes hacerte responsable de lo que has hecho.

—Eso es una mierda —escupió Vaggie levantándose de su lugar para enfrentarse contra Valentino—. Angel siempre ha sido problemático, y que no seas capaz de controlarlo no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Si quieres obtener respuestas, ¡haz el trabajo esta vez! No voy a mancharme con la mierda de los demás.

—Sé que has tenido una mañana agotadora, así que dejaré que te disculpes antes de que digas más cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte.

Vaggie apretó los puños hasta que sintió fluir la sangre. Valentino se inclinó hacia ella, sonriendo cuando pareció que ella se había rendido. Disfrutó de verla a su merced, sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción más que obedecerlo.

Pero Vaggie estaba harta. Había pasado cada día de la semana con un demonio diferente, sufriendo toda clase de cosas indecibles, había tenido que atender su trabajo en el bar, además de estar dispuesta a los deseos de Valentino. No había podido comer ningún bocado gracias al tratamiento de Scarlet y ahora debía tratar con la mierda de Angel por un desliz de hace tantos años.

—¿Y bien, mi dulce babymoth? —la tomó del mentón con delicadeza, para hacer que le viera a la cara.

La respuesta de Vaggie, por supuesto, no fue lo que él había planeado.

Ella le escupió.

Cayó sobre sus gafas de corazón, resbalando hasta quedar sobre la estola de su abrigo.

Por unos segundos nadie se movió. Vaggie y Valentino se miraron mutuamente. A una distancia prudente fue Vox quien observó a ambos. El padre y la hija, unidos por una asombrosa coincidencia, ambos con el orgullo de un león y el temperamento de una serpiente. Eran más parecidos de lo que creían, pero infortunadamente Valentino era más poderoso y cruel que Vagatha, y no era de los que permitían la insolencia de nadie.

—Parece que no aprendiste la lección —pronunció Valentino lentamente. El brillo letal de sus ojos carmesí no pudo ser ocultado por sus gafas, haciendo que Vaggie se diera cuenta que había cruzado un límite. Otra vez—. Voy a castigarte… enviándote a tu habitación.

El único ojo de Vaggie expresó el terror que sus palabras le causaron.

—No… no…

—Sshh, cariño —colocó su dedo sobre sus labios—. Cuando supe quién eras pude haberte dejado como una puta más. No te debía nada, pero no lo hice y me pagas con desobediencia. Soy un hombre razonable hasta donde es posible, pero hay cosas que no pueden quedarse sin una reprimenda. Te guste o no eres mi hija, y eso no cambiará hasta que decida lo contrario.

Valentino la tomó del brazo y la arrastró de vuelta al ascensor. Velvet soltó una risita de triunfo al ver cómo se la llevaba.

No importó que Vaggie rogara o luchara por zafarse, que prometiera entre lágrimas que no volvería a portarse mal, que lo obedecería en todo lo que le pidiera. No importó nada cuando Valentino la llevó al sótano de los estudios, una habitación oscura donde había una estructura rectangular en medio.

Valentino había tenido que hallar una manera de disminuir el espíritu de Vagatha de tal manera que siempre tuviera presente lo que pasaría si no seguía las reglas. Había pensado que una sola vez bastaría, pero ella era más fuerte, su voluntad no había sido domada.

Y ésa era una de las razones por las que Valentino le permitió quedarse.

Su potencial.

Había que moldearlo un poco más.

—No, papá, por favor… haré lo que sea…

—Bien, pues quédate aquí hasta que tu castigo acabe —abrió la puerta que estaba en la estructura y arrojó a Vaggie adentro—. Usa el tiempo de ocio para pensar en lo que hiciste. Nos vemos dentro de una semana, babymoth.

Cuando Vaggie intentó escapar, Valentino le cerró la puerta en la cara. La oscuridad no duró mucho pues pronto las luces se encendieron revelando el interior. Era una cámara construida con cuñas de pirámide en las paredes, hechas de espuma y fibra de vidrio, materiales que aislaban el sonido.

Era una cámara anecoica.

Valentino la había adquirido gracias a unos contactos que traficaban con objetos del mundo humano. No le había interesado hasta que le explicaron los efectos que la falta de sonido tenía en las personas. Simplemente nadie estaba preparado para vivir sin sonidos. Valentino había esperado la oportunidad perfecta para estrenarla, así que cuando Vaggie lo traicionó aquella vez decidió meterla medio día en la cámara (para Val no había sido suficiente arrancarle el ojo con una lanza de ángel).El resultado había sido fantástico. Vaggie se había portado espléndidamente luego de eso.

¿Qué efectos tenía para las personas pasar tanto tiempo en una cámara libre de ruido?

Primero los oídos intentan adaptarse al silencio. Ya que el cuerpo se vuelve la única fuente de sonidos dentro de la cámara, el latido del corazón, la respiración, incluso el gorgoteo del estómago, son los sonidos que se empezaran a captar.

El equilibrio se pierde con el paso de los minutos. Levantarse o caminar se vuelve imposible, ya que no hay sonido que guíe la capacidad de desplazarse. Valentino sabía que 45 minutos era el límite para un humano, pero Vaggie era un demonio. Había tenido curiosidad por ver cuánto soportaría y cuáles efectos se notarían más.

Después de haberla dejado en la cámara por primera vez, Vaggie no podía estar en una habitación silenciosa. De hecho, le había pedido que le comprara varias cajas musicales para poder dormir. Vaggie detestaba el silencio.

—Creí que habías prometido no volver a meterla ahí —dijo Vox quien los había seguido—. ¿Tanto miedo tienes a perderla, Val?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Voxy —sonrió Valentino sintiendo las traviesas manos del Demonio de la Televisión colándose por su abrigo hasta acariciar su pecho y caderas.

—Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero te conozco bien. Si ella no te importara, le habrías asesinado enseguida.

—¿Y tú? ¿Coqueteas así con ella sólo para molestarme o por qué sientes algo más?

—No necesitas estar celoso. Me interesa ver hasta dónde puede llegar. No es inusual que varios miembros de una familia lleguen al infierno, pero ella es tu descendiente. No se supone que hayas podido reconocerla cuando pasaron tantas generaciones. ¿Eso no te parece raro? ¿No me digas que no has notado lo especial que es?

—Si quieres follar en este momento, insinuar que soy estúpido para ver lo evidente no es la mejor manera de ponerme a modo, Vox —espetó Valentino, pero sus caderas se balancearon hacia atrás, rozando la erección del otro demonio.

Un beso fue compartido entre ambos. Valentino se aferró a Vox, colocándose expertamente en una posición que duplicaría el placer de ambos. Vox despojó a Val de su abrigo. Las largas piernas del demonio polilla rodearon las caderas de Vox.

—Aún no puedes tenerla —declaró Valentino—, no hasta asegurarme que no la desearás más que a mí.

—Tonto celoso —ronroneó Vox masajeando el trasero de Val—, como si pudiera ver a alguien más que no seas tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La información de la cámara anecoica la saqué de varias páginas de internet. Desconozco que tan ciertas sean las afirmaciones sobre los efectos que produce la ausencia de sonido en el ser humano, pero me gustó la idea de combinar un castigo como el de mandar a un niño latoso a su habitación con esto. Creo que Vaggie la pasará muy mal.


	3. Lección aprendida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es raro escribir sin explayarme tanto… es decir, nunca lo había hecho y creo que es un buen ejercicio para mí adaptarme a este estilo
> 
> No tengo mucho qué decir, salvo que la trama de la historia se escribe capítulo a capítulo y que espero mantenerla en algo muy simple.

* * *

" _Los verdaderos viajes empiezan cuando se acaban los caminos"._

—Jacques Lacan.

* * *

Cuando Vaggie no regresó en una semana, Giggy supo que algo había salido mal. Vaggie era muy responsable en el trabajo, por lo que solía enviar un mensaje si Valentino la mantenía ocupada más tiempo para indicar a Giggy cómo tenía que proceder. Cuando eso no sucedió, Giggy tuvo que armarse de valor para ir hacia los estudios de Valentino a solicitar información.

Giggy había sido actriz porno en películas especializadas en trabajos manuales. Un trabajo que no echaba de menos en realidad. Un trabajo del que había escapado gracias a que Vaggie se dio cuenta de su talento para hacer tragos y atender una barra ella sola. En el infierno nadie era agradecido, Giggy no era la excepción, pero si a Vaggie le había sucedido algo, entonces ella volvería a grabar horribles películas donde debía masturbar a varios sujetos a la vez para bañarse en su semen cuando acabaran, lo que era asqueroso.

Su plan era simple. Iría a los estudios con la excusa de entregar el reporte semanal del bar. Vaggie siempre llevaba un registro exacto de los gastos del Babymoth, para mantener las reservas en una cantidad aceptable y atender los pedidos especiales de los clientes. A los demás no les importaba sus razones, pero seguro que a Valentino sí y lo mejor era no incordiar al jefe.

Giggy entró sin mucha ceremonia dirigiéndose al ascensor principal. Ser la mano derecha de Vaggie al menos le daba esa ventaja.

El contador de pisos la puso nerviosa. Aunque trabajara para Vaggie a Valentino no le interesaría a lo que venía si lo interrumpía en un momento importante, o si arruinaba un momento íntimo con su _Voxy_.

" _Ese cabeza de televisión mierdera"_ , pensó Giggy con acritud.

La puerta se abrió revelando la habitación principal completamente vacía. Eso era aún más extraño. Cuando Giggy había venido antes encontraba a Vaggie recostada en el sofá, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente o discutiendo con Valentino sobre gastos y ganancias, pero ahora…

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Gigs? —dijo Vox cuando salió de la recamara de Valentino. Llevaba la camisa desabotonada y se sobaba perezosamente el cuello, las marcas de chupetones en la piel que estaba expuesta hicieron que Giggy supiera que había estado ocupado con Valentino.

Bueno, eso explicaba la ausencia de Vaggie. La chica tenía una especie de enamoramiento en Vox y no soportaba estar cerca cuando pasaba la noche con su padre.

—Vengo a entregarle a Vaggie el reporte de esta semana —dijo Giggy actuando con normalidad—. Ya sabes que se estresa mucho cuando del trabajo se trata.

—¿Vaggie? ¿Por qué demonios estaría ella aquí? Ella se fue de aquí al día siguiente. Valentino me lo dijo…

Vox guardó silencio de golpe. Giggy conocía esa expresión en su pantalla.

—Ese cabrón… —masculló Vox, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de deleite por una noche apasionada. Vox se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor mientras mascullaba más insultos. Giggy lo siguió, más para asegurarse que las cosas no se tornaran en su contra por otro motivo.

Vox apretó botón para bajar al sótano. Giggy no necesitaba más para saber que sus peores suposiciones se harían realidad. Conocía lo que pasaba con los demonios que terminaban en el sótano de Valentino… ¿pero él sería capaz de llevar a Vaggie, su tan querida hija, a ese sitio tan horroroso?

—Maldita sea, Val… me dijiste que la habías sacado al día siguiente… —murmuró Vox. Un ligero destello brillante y verdoso emanaba de su cuerpo. Estaba enojado, por lo que Giggy procuró no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para evitar convertirse en un blanco para su furia.

Cuando llegaron, Giggy notó los cambios (sólo había estado ahí para presenciar un castigo hace treinta años). Estaba más limpio y simple, por lo que fue rápido ver la extraña cámara ahí.

Vox no perdió el tiempo. Se apresuró a la puerta y la arrancó de un movimiento. Giggy a veces olvidaba lo fuerte que eran los overlords, incluso los flacuchos como Vox.

—Joder —lo escuchó exclamar cuando Vox entró a la cámara anecoica.

Algo le indicó a Giggy no acercarse, algo le indicó dar la vuelta y regresar al Babymoth donde podía fingir que no había hecho nada tan estúpido como ponerse en una situación potencialmente letal. Pero no lo hizo. Avanzó hasta entrar en la cámara.

La luz que emitía Vox era lo único que iluminaba el interior. Eso fue suficiente para ver todo.

¿Eso era Vaggie? Una masa amorfa, pútrida y maloliente que no podía decirse si estaba viva o no. Había pedazos donde la carne latía, otros donde crecían extremidades que en segundos morían. Y el hedor… el hedor era terrible y le revolvió las entrañas a Giggy.

—Esta vez ha ido muy lejos —dijo Vox mirando todo el desastre, pero sin rastro alguno de asco en su voz.

Se inclinó sobre Vaggie y la tomó entre sus brazos. Grandes trozos de materia echada a perder cayeron al suelo, revelando una forma un poco más humanoide, al menos podía decirse que eso tenía forma humana.

—Si abres la boca y dices algo de esto —una sonrisa tensa apareció en la pantalla de Vox—, desearas haber seguido trabajando chupando pollas, Ginevra.

Giggy sintió que el mundo dejaba de moverse. Vox había usado su nombre real. El Demonio de la Televisión pasó a su lado cuando salió de la cámara, sabiendo que no se necesitaba más para asegurar su silencio.

Entonces Giggy se derrumbó, derramando el contenido de su estómago en el piso, sintiendo mucha desesperación.

Vox llevó a Vaggie al piso más alto y la colocó en un mullido sofá. Era un maldito embrollo, muy posiblemente había terminado así por las consecuencias de vivir tanto tiempo sin sonido. Si las funciones fallaban, el cuerpo de un demonio intentaría regenerarse, pero en este caso, todo era un caos, por eso crecían brazos y piernas donde no deberían ir.

Valentino sí que la había hecho esta vez. No era algo que molestara a Vox —esa crueldad siempre había sido uno de los encantos de Val—, pero ahora… el castigo había excedido sus límites. Hacer que Vaggie se recuperara sería difícil.

No era la primera vez, y por supuesto, aunque los poderes de Vox no eran curativos podían emplearse para traer la "conciencia" de Vaggie de vuelta para poner todo en su lugar y dejar que se curara por sí sola.

—Ustedes dos, polillas idiotas, serán mi perdición —dijo Vox tocando lo que sería la frente de Vaggie—. Si dejarás tu orgullo de lado… pero te pareces demasiado a Val para eso. Creo que ésa es la razón por la que siento debilidad por ti, Vagatha.

Vox se colocó sobre ella emanando su energía demoniaca para ver si conseguía una reacción.

Nada, ni una pizca.

Uff, tendría que ser más agresivo. Esperaba que Vaggie lo resistiera y no terminara más rota como los pecadores anteriores con los que había hecho esta clase de "procedimiento":

Largos cables salieron de su cuerpo, parpadeando con luces, que se clavaron en Vaggie. La energía de Vox pasó directamente hacia ella, consiguiendo una respuesta.

—Bien, así es, bebé —sonrió Vox—. Ven conmigo, Vaggie.

Justo ahí. Vox pudo percibirlo. Los pecadores estaban muertos salvo por una pequeña parte dentro de su cuerpo, su "núcleo", en el que residía su poder. Cuando Vox detectó el núcleo de Vaggie lo atrajo hacia el suyo por la fuerza.

El cuerpo deteriorado de Vaggie, cuando ella recuperó la conciencia, empezó a estabilizarse. Los órganos sanaron. Las heridas se cerraron. Ella volvió a tener una apariencia más normal.

Vaggie abrió los ojos desaforada mente, respirando agitadamente cuando _despertó_ por fin. El temor seguía reflejado en su ojo y soltó un grito espeluznante ante los sonidos que estaba percibiendo.

Vox colocó una mano sobre su boca para callarla.

—Ssh, dulzura, no querrás despertar a tu padre justo ahora —indicó Vox con voz suave.

—¿V-Vox? —tartamudeó Vaggie, desorientada.

—El mismo —sonrió—. Aquí estoy.

Para ella fue el sonido más hermoso que haya escuchado en su vida. La pesadilla de su encierro había terminado. Por fin… por fin la habían sacado de ese horrible lugar.

Vaggie se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sus brazos no tenían mucha fuerza todavía, por lo que resbalaban del cuerpo del demonio una y otra vez. Vox se inclinó sobre ella, para que se sostuviera mejor.

" _Justo como su padre"_ , aunque ya era extraño que Valentino tuviera un episodio de semejante debilidad.

Vaggie se sostuvo fuertemente, agradeciendo que en el infierno, hubiera una persona que se preocupara por ella.

* * *

Valentino despertó unas horas después. Se sintió confundido de no encontrar a Voxy a su lado y se habría enojado de no ser por las deliciosas horas de la noche anterior. Vox había sido implacable, imparable, invencible… por esta ocasión le perdonaría dejarlo solo en la cama.

Estiró su espalda y se puso de pie, yendo al baño continuo a acicalarse un poco. No se tomaba muchos días de descanso, pero Vox había insistido y Valentino no se arrepentía. Vio su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo grande de su lujoso baño. Realmente había valido la pena.

" _Seguramente Voxy estará preparando el desayuno"_ , aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones. Lo mejor que podía preparar Vox sin quemar la cocina era un plato con cereal.

Valentino se colocó una bata de delicada seda roja que marcaba espléndidamente su delgada figura.

Lo que encontró en la sala fue algo que no había esperado, pero fingió bien su sorpresa.

" _Ah, cierto, debía sacarla hace una semana. Se supone que su castigo duraría un día"_ , meditó Valentino viendo a Vox sentado junto a una Vaggie desnuda cubierta sólo por la delgada camisa del Demonio de la Televisión.

Su pequeña hija, su dulce babymoth, a quien había tenido que castigar para que aprendiera su lugar. Vaggie era una joya a la que faltaba pulir para que brillara. Valentino tenía grandes planes para ella y no dejaría que se vinieran abajo por su desobediencia

—¿Aprendiste la lección, babymoth? —dijo Valentino poniéndose frente a ella. Su sombra tapándola por completo.

Vaggie levantó la cara. Demacrada y cansada, su expresión aún mantenía un toque de orgullo y fuerza que Valentino había encontrado determinante para el futuro.

—Sí, papá —respondió Vaggie, apenas fue un susurro.

La sonrisa escarlata de Val brilló por su victoria. Su enorme mano peinó el cabello de Vaggie, como si estuviera acariciando a un perro.

—Perfecto —asintió Valentino tomando asiento junto a ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Vox no le dijo nada, ¿para qué?—. Es bueno saber que ya estás bien. Ayer hablé con Voxy sobre los recientes rumores que han llegado a nuestros oídos. Al parecer, Alastor, el Demonio Radio, se ha aliado con la princesa Charlotte en ese proyecto suyo.

—¿Alastor? —preguntó Vaggie con mucha confusión. Era bien conocida la reputación del demonio, así como la enemistad que mantenía con Vox, misma que hacía que Vaggie detestara al demonio ciervo; pero si había algo extraño en Alastor era la manera en que ascendió en el infierno. Tal parecía que, a pesar de haberse deshecho de tantos señores demonios en el pasado, no tenía intenciones de dominar en un territorio—. Quieres que averigüe por qué ha hecho este movimiento inesperado.

Valentino se rió con gozo. Abrazó a Vaggie por los hombros y la aplastó contra su cuerpo.

—¡Justo lo que esperaba de mi dulce babymoth! Tan perceptiva como siempre. Así es, quiero que vayas a averiguar qué está pasando en ese endemoniado hotel. Nuestro querido Angel Dust se ha negado a volver pese a mis llamadas y sé que tiene que ver con que Alastor está allá. Angel cree que eso lo protegerá de su contrato.

—Y no sólo es por Angel —agregó Vox—, Alastor se ha involucrado con la hija de Lucifer, lo que sea que planee, no parece importarle ponerse en la mira de él.

—Entiendo —dijo Vaggie, agotada, pero Vox la había ayudado a volver del agujero oscuro en el que su propia mente, confundida por el aislamiento, la había metido. No quería hacer nada, pero no le gustaban las deudas. Si Vox quería que fuera al Hotel Feliz, lo haría—. Reuniré información y me mantendré comunicada una vez me aseguré de que no interceptaran mis mensajes… si me presento como estoy ahora, tendré una razón creíble del por qué estoy en el hotel.

—Ah, querida, haces que parezca que te trato muy mal —comentó Valentino tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara directo a la cara—, pero tienes razón. Te irás ahora mismo. No empacarás nada, que se vea que estás escapando y no tienes a donde ir. Probablemente Angel sea el primer en dudar de tu llegada, pero creo que puedo hacer de tu fachada algo más convincente.

Humo escarlata escapó de los labios de Valentino. Vaggie abrió su único ojo al entender lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Valentino nunca había usado el humo para doparla, sólo como parte de la escenografía cuando Vaggie bailaba para él, pero en ese momento lo utilizó para someterla…

Vaggie se sintió extraña en su propio cuerpo, y por unos segundos temió perderse a sí misma como había sucedido en la cámara anecoica. Valentino compartió un beso con ella para intensificar el efecto, dominándola con sus labios hasta asegurarse que hubiera llegado un estado dopado.

—Confío en que podrás hacerte cargo de todo, babymoth —susurró Valentino. Su voz sonaba distante. A Vaggie le pesaban los parpados—. Después de todo, eres mi amada hija.

Vaggie perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Vaggie despertó otra vez, para darse cuenta que ya no estaba ni en la cámara ni en los Estudios Porno. Una calle poco transitada, que ella no conocía, fue donde Valentino había decidido que tenía que empezar su trabajo.

Adolorida, Vaggie se puso de pie para darse cuenta que le habían puesto un vestido al que le habían desgarrada la tela en muchas partes. Oh, así que debía fingir que había sido maltratada al huir. Bien, era una mierda que le hiciera eso, pero Valentino nunca había tenido consideración de nadie.

Y Vaggie no quería regresar para discutirlo con Valentino y empeorarlo.

—Uhn, bueno, a trabajar con lo que se tiene —se miró las manos, las tenía sucias. Como cuando había caído al infierno.

Cuando Vaggie supo dónde estaba se dio cuenta que Valentino no la había dejado a la deriva. Era una ruta que tomaría si en verdad hubiera escapado, una que la llevaría al hotel, una que estaba libre de locos a cierta hora. Vaggie recordó esta información, si quería que no la descubrieran pronto cuando le preguntarán cómo había llegado relativamente ilesa.

Caminó hacia la dirección del hotel (sabía dónde estaban los estudios, así que caminar a la dirección contraria la llevaría al lugar correcto). El clima era extravagante, como siempre. Vaggie no había tenido que sufrirlo por viajar en auto, pero ahora quería mentarle la madre a Val por no haberle dado siquiera un maldito abrigo.

" _Cabrón hijo de perra"_ , Vaggie se sentía como una mierda. El cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y lo único que la mantenía de pie era llegar a ese hotel para descansar.

Pero esto estaba bien. Prefería esto, este entorno ruidoso, que estar un minuto más en la cámara. Vaggie odiaba el silencio, así que caminar fue terapéutico para ella.

—Estoy aquí —se dijo varias veces, abrazándose a sí misma cuando una ventisca helada la golpeó con fuerza—. Estoy viva.

Le tomó casi dos horas llegar. El Hotel Hazbin era un edificio tan monstruoso como los Estudios Porno, con ventanas grandes y una apariencia peculiar.

—Espera, ¿Hotel Hazbin? —dijo, intrigada por ver el brillante letrero neón—. ¿Será en otro lugar?

Pero difícilmente Valentino se equivocaría con eso, así que Vaggie se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la puerta. Esperó durante unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Vaggie había esperado que fuera un empleado del hotel, no la mismísima Charlotte Magne quien le diera la bienvenida.

La princesa lució sorprendida al verla, pero Vaggie no pudo explicar nada.

El cansancio le había ganado y se desmayó frente a Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ya lo había dicho, pero no tengo idea de qué le pasaría a alguien que se queda tanto tiempo en una cámara anecoica. Pero si una persona sufre severas secuelas mentales al pasar 45 minutos, me gusta creer que alguien, como un demonio, sufriría más por el inevitable embrollo en el que su cuerpo se vería.
> 
> Como sea, es un fic y por primera vez me estoy yendo por ideas leves, poco pensadas (y se siente extraño… es liberador, pero también irritante).


	4. Sueños de arcoíris y fracasos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado! Realmente fue complicado escribir esto porque, para mí, el hotel es un proyecto de ambas, y quitar a Vaggie de la ecuación fue amargo. No digo que Charlie no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí misma, pero por lo que he analizado del piloto, la princesa requiere de mucho apoyo para hacer las cosas.
> 
> En fin, los fanfics son para explorar posibilidades, y sobre esa base, escribí esto.

_"Se paga un precio por ir tras tus sueños, pero se paga un precio más alto por quedarte en el mismo lugar"._

—Autor Desconocido.

* * *

Vaggie despertó en una habitación oscura. Pasaron varios minutos para que recordara dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Se levantó enseguida, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas. Tuvo que volver a recostarse un momento para pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Bien, para empezar, tenía que investigar el lugar y a sus habitantes porque era fundamental si quería acabar pronto con esto. Valentino no la había enviado en una misión larga, su padre exigía resultados inmediatos. Lo mejor era que se pusiera a trabajar ya.

Salió de la cama. No llevaba el vestido roto sino un suave pijama color azul, incluso la habían bañado. Lo supo por el suave aroma a duraznos que su piel desprendía, un aroma demasiado dulce para su gusto. Mmm, realmente no sabía cómo tomarse eso.

La habitación tenía la luz apagada por lo que Vaggie no pude ver mucho. No parecía tan elegante como esperaba fuera un hotel creado por la hija de Lucifer. De hecho, en cuanto abrió la puerta para salir al corredor Vaggie notó las deficiencias en la estructura.

Vaggie no era experta en construcción o arquitectura, pero sabía que los materiales empleados en este lugar no eran buenos. Cuando Valentino le dijo que podía hacerse cargo de uno de sus clubes nocturnos, Vaggie se había comprometido totalmente. Desde vigilar los planos de construcción, verificar a quiénes debía contratar para construirlo e investigar sobre materiales.

Como sea, no había venido a dar su opinión sobre eso. Sin embargo, no había pensado que el hotel fuera… tan decepcionante. Charlie había mencionado que el lugar tenía los servicios necesarios para conseguir la redención, pero por lo poco que había visto Vaggie no era un sitio en el que los pecadores quisieran ir (en el muy extraño caso de que uno quisiera redimirse). Las luces del pasillo eran tenues y la decoración poco llamativa.

Vaggie caminó por el largo comedor sin encontrarse a ningún empleado, ni una sirvienta o un mayordomo. Tenía que averiguar por qué. Cuando Vaggie abrió el Babymoth había lanzado una gran convocatoria para reunir el personal adecuado; tuvo que hacer una inspección precisa porque no quería contratar a ningún embaucador o inútil.

" _Bueno, probablemente la princesa no ha encontrado personal adecuado"_ , se encogió de hombros. De nuevo, no venía a criticar el manejo de un negocio ajeno aunque quizás podría usarlo para acercarse a Charlie. Era bien sabido que el Babymoth brindaba los mejores servicios y la experiencia de Vaggie podría serle de mucha utilidad. _"Eso si la encuentro en este endemoniado lugar. He caminado bastante, pero no sé dónde estoy"._

Podría volver a su habitación, pero no tenía ganas de aguardar a que se dignaran a visitarla. Vaggie continuó intentando memorizar lo que pudiera. Cada puerta, cada corredor, hasta que por fin llegó a un pasillo que daba a un ascensor.

—Al fin —echó a correr de inmediato. Deseaba conocer cuántos pisos tenía y si había otros huéspedes como ella.

Sus pies tropezaron con algo. Vaggie cayó de cara al suelo.

—Mierda —se sobó la nariz. Miró hacia abajo, intentado descubrir con qué había tropezado y por qué carajos no lo había visto.

Se topó con una mujer diminuta de cabello corto magenta, sólo tenía un ojo y parecía estar limpiando porque llevaba una escoba y un recogedor en las manos. También parecía que no se había dado cuenta que Vaggie estaba en el suelo o simplemente no le había importado.

Vaggie contó hasta cinco. No debería molestarle la indiferencia de los demonios, pero diablos, por alguna razón lo estaba. Jodidamente molesta.

—Oye, tú —dijo Vaggie parándose y yendo hacia la pequeña demonio—. ¡Te estoy hablando!

—Oh, ya despertaste —pronunció con una voz muy aguda, más no se detuvo de su tarea. Continuó limpiando para el gran disgusto de Vaggie que prefería que las personas le hablaran de frente—. Parece que estás mejor. La princesa se asustó cuando te desmayaste, creyó que estabas muerta… y por cómo estaba tu ropa, yo también lo habría pensado. Espero no te ofendas. La princesa te llevó a tu habitación y Alastor me pidió que la ayudara a cambiarte y darte un baño. Tenías un olor muy desagradable.

Vaggie se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Bien, al parecer había tenido éxito en entrar al hotel sin que nadie sospechara de ella. Eso le hacía pensar en varias cosas, y sobre todo, en la nula mención de Angel en el relato de Niffty. Vaggie había ido preparada para enfrentar cualquier embuste de ese idiota.

—Dime —dijo Vaggie agachándose a su altura para que la mirara—, ¿la princesa está en el hotel? Llegué repentinamente y no quiero darle la impresión de que voy a causarle problemas.

—Ya se los causaste —respondió Niffty sin malicia. Sólo estaba diciendo un hecho—. Cuando esa chica araña tan linda supo que eras tú, armó un gran drama. Al parecer no le agradas… en fin, la princesa le dijo que no podía dejarte fuera y la araña se fue a su habitación y no ha salido ahí desde hace dos días.

¿Había estado dormida durante dos días? Satanás bienaventurado, ¡había perdido mucho tiempo! Vaggie se sintió furiosa por su falta de resistencia. Pensar en todos los problemas que esto traería hizo que le doliera la cabeza. Val no estaría contento cuando supiera que dejó pasar tantos días desde que inició su misión.

—Tengo que hablar con la princesa para disculparme. Dime… eh, tú…

—Soy Niffty.

—Niffty —asintió Vaggie—, ¿dónde puedo encontrarla? Este hotel se ve enorme.

—Lo es, lo es, ¡y tan difícil de mantener limpio! Creí que por ser una princesa este lugar estaría impecable, pero ya he encontrado un montón de ratas e insectos, y ni se diga la cantidad de polvo que he tenido que sacudir. Qué bueno que Alastor me trajo. El hotel necesita una verdadera mujer que mantenga todo muy limpio.

Niffty le había confirmado dos datos importantes. Alastor estaba ahí. Y el hotel no contaba con personal que lo mantuviera a flote. Vaggie necesitaba que esa información llegara a Val cuanto antes.

—… y Charlie se ofreció a limpiar conmigo, pero no sabe lo que hace. Es un desastre con la escoba… en fin, si quieres hablar con la princesa puedes usar las escaleras del otro lado del corredor.

—¿No sería más fácil usar el ascensor que está ahí?

—No funciona —dijo Niffty—. La amiga de la chica araña vino de visita ayer en la mañana y una de sus bombas cayó dentro. La princesa ya ha llamado a un especialista, pero debido a las urgencias por la Purga no ha venido. Ahora mismo la princesa está en el vestíbulo hablando con Husk sobre la administración del bar.

" _Genial"_ , pensó Vaggie con fastidio. Se dirigió hacia las dichosas escaleras tratando de contar hasta cien. Si quería interpretar bien su personaje, lo mejor era no presentarse malhumorada.

Bajar de este modo le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que le diría a Charlie. Muy probablemente Angel le habría dicho que no confiara en ella y sabrá que otras mierdas. Si era así, lo mejor sería ser lo más honesta posible y apegarse a un papel que la hiciera ver indefensa ante Charlie.

—¿Uh? —se detuvo un momento. Le había parecido ver moverse a las sombras.

O quizás todavía no se recuperaba de lo que le pasó en la cámara. Las alucinaciones eran una consecuencia obvia después de pasar tanto tiempo ahí. Vaggie se tomó unos minutos para calmarse. No quería pensar en eso, así que se aferró a lo único bueno que le había pasado en esos días.

" _Vox necesita que me esfuerce"_.

Frotó sus antebrazos para darse ánimo y calor y prosiguió su descenso. Al parecer Charlie la había llevado a uno de los pisos más altos porque Vaggie tardó en llegar a su destino. Cada piso le indicó a Vaggie la cantidad de clientes que la princesa esperaba que llegaran, pero por lo que había visto supuso que no serían muchos.

Vaggie pensó que el vestíbulo sería esplendoroso. Era, después de todo, lo primero que veías luego de entrar. Vaggie había visto fallar a innumerables negocios sólo porque no habían dedicado un poco de esfuerzo al diseño. Ella misma había diseñado la entrada principal del Babymoth, ganándose un elogió honesto de Val y que se hablara durante varios meses sobre eso en los periódicos.

El vestíbulo del hotel fue… decepcionante. Vaggie no podía creer que la princesa tuviera el descaro de anunciar en televisión abierta que estaba listo cuando no era así. Había muebles mal acomodados, puertas cerradas con maderos de habitaciones claramente no terminadas y, ¿eso era un bar mal acomodado?

—Oh, santa mierda —masculló. ¿En serio este lugar serviría para redimir pecadores? Bien podría volver con Valentino y decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡ya estás despierta! —el tonillo alegre de la princesa del infierno la aturdió por unos segundos, los necesarios para que Charlie la tomara de las manos y le sonriera—. ¡Qué alivio que estés bien! Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Cuando te desmayaste me tomaste por sorpresa. No lo esperaba. No ha habido clientes en los últimos días, pero eso no importa. Lo bueno es que te encuentras mejor. ¡Oh, cierto, olvidé presentarme! Soy Charlie Magne, dueña del Hotel Feliz, puedes decirme sólo Charlie. Es un gusto conocerte, Vaggie… ah, creo que eso fue apresurado, pero Angel dijo que te llamabas así. Lo siento si te sientes incómoda por eso, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así y…

Charlie empezó a balbucear más excusas. Vaggie la observó en silencio. Lo que había visto en televisión no fue una mentira, de hecho, verlo en persona le confirmó que de no ser porque era la hija de Lucifer, Charlie no habría llegado tan lejos.

Bien, era lo que tenía. Vaggie debía trabajar con eso.

—Descuide, princesa —dijo Vaggie con tono sereno—. No estoy molesta y quien debería disculparse soy yo. Llegué apresuradamente… pero…

Y comenzaba el acto. Vaggie aparentó congoja, su rostro evidenció perfectamente duda y dolor.

—… pero ya no podía estar en ese lugar.

Por la expresión conmovida de Charlie, Vaggie supo que no sería difícil convencerla.

—Pobrecita —dijo Charlie tomándola por los hombros y haciendo que sentara cerca de la barra. Vaggie se dejó hacer poniendo atención a cada detalle, así como al demonio gato que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Él debía ser Husk, ¿otro aliado de Alastor o tal vez de la princesa?—. Si deseas contármelo ahora, te escucharé.

—No sé si deba… —tembló. No sabía lo que Angel les había dicho sobre ella, así que lo mejor sería averiguarlo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento—. Yo… no…

—Tranquila —Charlie le sonrió—, sé que puede ser complicado para ti. Angel nos dijo quién eres y que, bueno, que no estás en la mejor posición. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estás a salvo ahora y no permitiré que nada te sucede.

Vaggie reprimió el impulso de resoplar con hastío. Las palabras de la princesa, más que darle confianza, le hicieron ver que sólo se trataba de una chica rica que creía que tenía las respuestas para los problemas del mundo. Ingenua y arrogante.

—¿En serio? Pero no tengo manera de pagarte. Mi pa-… él tiene control de todo mi dinero. Estoy desahuciada.

—¡No te preocupes por el dinero! —le tomó de ambas manos, mirándola con ojos llenos de esperanza que a Vaggie sí le incomodaron de alguna manera—. Lo que importa es que estás aquí y que ha dado el primer paso para buscar un mejor futuro. Haré lo posible por ayudarte. Confía en mí.

" _¿Confiar en ti, princesa? Una sonrisa no basta para solucionar toda una vida de dolor y odio"._

—Aun así, no quiero estar en deuda —dijo Vaggie haciendo evidente uno de los tantos miedos de los pecadores. Las deudas podían costar desde unos miles de dólares, hasta la propia vida—. Yo… ahorré un poco de dinero… está en una cuenta independiente. Si puedo acceder a ella, prometo pagarte.

Lo que era cierto. Vaggie había apartado dinero de las ganancias del Babymoth en una cuenta independiente. Como administraba el bar, ella llevaba las cuentas y sólo entregaba la cantidad de dinero que Valentino solicitaba. Era fácil inventar costos y salirse con la suya. Vaggie sólo debía asegurarse hacer que esta información pareciera algo que inventó para que Val no sospechara que le había estado robando, si es que él se enteraba.

—Hablaremos de eso luego, cuando esté segura de que estás bien totalmente. No quiero que te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Por ahora deberías de volver a tu habitación a descansar un poco más.

Vaggie no quería hacerlo. Había desperdiciado dos días ya. Tampoco quería que Charlie la tratara como una niña pequeña.

—De hecho, creo que sería bueno conocer el lugar. Cuando venía hacia aquí, me topé con Niffty. Ella me indicó dónde podría encontrarte, pero aquí es tan espacioso que si no fuera por ella estaría deambulando allá arriba todavía.

—Oh, por supuesto, si es lo que quieres hacer. Sólo te pido que si te sientes mal, me lo digas de inmediato.

" _Lo que digas, mamá"._

—Lo prometo —respondió Vaggie suavemente. No podía sonreír tan ampliamente como Charlie, pero sabía ser encantadora sin tener que escupir arcoíris por todos lados.

En cuanto el tour comenzó, Vaggie tuvo cuidado de mantener su papel en todo momento. Mostró curiosidad cuando debía, incertidumbre cuando era necesario, hizo que Charlie pensara que en verdad estaba ahí por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, con cada minuto que pasaba para Vaggie era claro que el proyecto de la princesa parecía un sueño absurdo.

¿En verdad creía que todo sería un camino de unicornios y cosas bonitas? ¿No le bastó ver la reacción de los demás para desistir, entender que no todo era tan simple? Una cosa era ser optimista, otra muy distinta no enfocarse en la realidad.

" _Se puede ignorar la realidad, pero no se pueden evitar las consecuencias de ignorar la realidad"_ , pensó cuando el recorrido estaba por terminar.

Hasta el momento, excepto por el tamaño, el Hotel Feliz (o Hazbin, como fuera) no le parecía la gran cosa. Por un instante se compadeció de la princesa si es que su sueño se venía abajo. El fracaso, como bien sabía Vaggie, era un trago amargo que pasar.

Charlie la llevó de regreso a su cuarto. En ningún momento se cruzaron con Alastor. Vaggie evitó preguntarle por él..

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo Charlie, por el lenguaje de su cuerpo y la expresión de su cara Vaggie supo que esperaba su veredicto, como si en verdad le interesara su opinión.

—Ha estado… bien —pudo ver que la sonrisa de la princesa flaqueaba. Vaggie creyó que necesitaba creer más en sí misma—-. Perdón, sólo estoy algo… distraída. Esto ha sido todo un cambio para mí.

Charlie asintió, comprensiva.

—Entonces, te dejo descansar —comentó cuando Vaggie entró a su habitación—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes usar la campanilla que está en la mesita al lado de la cama. Alastor las creó para eso, podré escucharla no importa si no estoy cerca.

—Lo haré —aseguró Vaggie y fingió bostezar—. Nos vemos mañana, princesa.

—Charlie.

—Está bien, Charlie.

—Duerme bien.

Cuando Vaggie cerró la puerta evitó poner cara de tedio. Charlie le había dicho que Alastor creó campanillas para los huéspedes, como una especie de servicio al cuarto sin tener que recurrir a un teléfono. Si él la había hecho significaba que también podían servir como comunicadores.

Vaggie se acercó a la mesita y encontró la dichosa campanita. Era roja con un extremo largo cubierto de grabados hermosos. La agarró cuidando de no hacerla sonar.

—Hmm, es linda —la admiró un momento—, pero por ahora no le encuentro la utilidad.

Miró alrededor y encontró un armario, lo abrió y metió el objeto en uno de los cajones inferiores. No estaba segura si servía para espiarla, pero era mejor tomar precauciones.

Alguien golpeó a su puerta.

Extrañada, Vaggie fue a abrir. Había procurado no hacer ruido con la campana, pero se imaginó que Charlie querría asegurarse que en realidad estuviera bien.

Pero no fue Charlie a quien encontró al otro lado.

Era Angel Dust.

El mismo jodido idiota cuya mera existencia había traído tantos problemas a Vaggie.

El demonio araña tenía una expresión molesta y la miraba como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

Vaggie respiró profundo.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo. Ah, sí, la frase que cita Vaggie pertenece a Ayn Rand.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿En serio es incesto si coges con tu antepasado? Considerando lo mucho que he investigado sobre árboles genealógicos y esas madres, les sorprendería saber cuántos de ustedes, por estadística, podrían estar cogiendo con un primo lejano xD (No lo tomen en serio, pero hubo un caso en la familia de una amiga que nos tomó desprevenidos a los involucrados allá por el 2015; Seth, si lees esto, tus primos-hermanos se mamaron)
> 
> Bueno, bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir. Quizás lo explícito venga más tarde... pero advierto de antes porque suelo sacar unas cosas... preocupantes (quienes han leído mis fics toothcup en fanfiction-net sabrán de lo que hablo jajaja).
> 
> Como sea, espero les haya agradado y si no, bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto xD.


End file.
